I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vehicle security. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing vehicle security using a vehicle-based or host-based system to control vehicle access and functionality.
II. Description of the Related Art
Anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices for motor vehicles are known, in the prior art, for preventing or thwarting the theft of motor vehicles. These known devices may be of the active or passive variety and are typically available in many forms (i.e. steering wheel locks, hood locks, ignition system cut-off devices, alarms, etc.). In some cases, these devices may be of a very simple design, while in other cases, they may be of a more sophisticated design. However, as is well known, these known anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices and systems may be easily defeated by car thieves, and especially, by professional car thieves. Experience has shown that even the most sophisticated of anti-theft and/or theft-deterrent devices may be defeated by an experienced, and determined, vehicle thief.
Some prior art theft-deterrent systems prevent movement of a vehicle using an electronic control system. The electronic control system typically will not allow the vehicle to start unless a pre-assigned passcode is entered into the electronic control system by a vehicle operator. The passcode entered by the vehicle operator is compared to a passcode that is stored in a memory as part of the electronic control system. If the two passcodes match, the vehicle is enabled and normal operation of the vehicle ensues. However, if the two passcodes do not match, the vehicle is prevented from starting or the vehicle is prevented from exceeding a certain low-speed threshold.
One problem with the aforementioned theft-deterrent system is that it is difficult to manage. Often, it is necessary to physically access the electronic control system to change the passcode stored within. This may be due to a number of reasons, but mainly if the password becomes known by one or more unauthorized parties. This may occur intentionally, in the case of a disgruntled driver, or unintentionally, by sloppy safekeeping practices. In other cases, over a long period of time, it may be assumed that the password has been compromised in some fashion.
Another problem with the electronic control system described above is that the consequence of entering an incorrect password is limited to a single event that is defined, usually, by the manufacturer of the electronic control system. In many cases, it would be desirable to allow a third party, such as a vehicle owner, to define what happens if an incorrect password is entered into the electronic control device.
What is needed is a theft-deterrent system that is easy to manage while also allowing vehicle owners more control over the consequences of an incorrect passcode access attempt.